Victime de tous!
by Psycopathe
Summary: Imaginez, cher fans de Bleach, que notre noble préféré, Kuchiki Byakuya, soit 'attaqué' par tous au Gotei 13, femmes comme hommes. Kuchiki se trouve à chaque fois dans une étrange situation. Note complète à l'intérieur!
1. Chapter 1

**Victime de tous !**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing : All x Byakuya**

**Résumé : Imaginez, cher fans de Bleach, que notre noble préféré, Kuchiki Byakuya, soit ''attaqué'' par tous au Gotei 13, femmes comme hommes. Kuchiki se trouve à chaque fois dans une étrange situation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez votre imagination vagabonder sur cette fic ! Tous les droits sont permis sur le sort de notre cher noble, quelle avenir lui réservez-vous ? <strong>

**Proposez ce que vous voulez (amour à l'eau de rose, masochisme, kidnapping, threesome, …) du moment, et vous l'avez tous remarquer sur le pairing, que Byakuya soit la victime, donc prenez ça dans le sens où je pense et où vous pensez sûrement ^^**

**Contenances YAOI (et peut-être hétéro car une idée tordue m'est sortie de la tête) donc, vous êtes prévenus ! Scènes explicites ou pas, c'est à vous de voir ;) Je vais essayer de prendre tout ce que vous me proposerez!**

**Je suis en manque d'inspiration ces temps-ci et je ne vais plus souvent sur Fanfiction sauf pour aller commenter quand je le peux la superbe fic de Lovely-bubble, Calendrier de l'avent, que je vous conseille à aller jeter un œil (voire les deux) ! Voilà, tout pour vous dire que je m'ennui beaucoup et que je ne fais rien car c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi dans une semaine !**

**Je profite aussi pour dire à Chicky (Chicken Poulet) que ta fic s'améliore de plus en plus et je suis contente de voir que tu es devenue la best des best ;) Omedetou, gambatte pour la suite de ta fic ! J'ai commencé à adopter ton expression « ça fait une paille » XD Désolée encore pour le commentaire que tu dois attendre de moi, je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire un long vu tout ce que j'ai manqué avant alors je te dis clairement ici =) **

**Voilà ! J'attends vos propositions si l'inspiration vous vient !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Victime de tous !**

**Titre du chapitre : Hollow très exigeant**

**Raiting: M pour lemon et langage !**

**Pairing : ça coule de source, vous allez devinez ^^**

**Disclaimer : Kubo-sama ! **

**Note : Merci pour les propositions, j'avoue qu'il y avait des couples auxquels je n'avais pas pensé XD Je vais bien me marrer ! En tout cas, vous vous lâchez super bien dessus XD**

**Réponses reviews anonymes :**

**Okashi-san : Lol, ce chapitre est pour toi ;) Le PWP, je ne suis pas très experte dans la matière mais j'espère que le chapitre te conviendra. Au moins, j'ai essayé :) **

**BeN : Lol, le RangiBya, j'y avais pas pensé non plus XD Je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'une femme kidnappe un homme (d'habitude c'est le contraire mais j'aime les contraires XD), je vais bosser dur là-dessus afin de ne pas te décevoir ainsi que pour NanaoBya et UnoBya XD J'adore tes idées !**

**Hidakatski-x : J'approuve complètement ton idée ! Le RenBya est primordial dans une fic comme celle-ci ! Merci de ta proposition !**

**Note : Merci à La Munya du coin, Lovely-bubble, Hiyoru et Lylyne67 !**

* * *

><p>Ooh, un nuage blanc ! Il est à l'envers... comme tout les autres. Le nuage blanc descendait lentement jusqu'à passer derrière un vieil homme à la longue cape miteuse. Un soupir s'éleva bruyamment et des pupilles dorées partirent à la recherche d'un autre nuage.<p>

Cela avait toujours été le quotidien du hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo, autrement nommé Shirosaki Hichigo (Ogichi). Allongé sur l'un des nombreux gratte-ciel qui peuplaient le monde intérieur de Zangetsu, Shiro s'ennuyait à mourir. Son ''vénéré'' roi ne venait lui rendre visite que très rarement voire pas du tout ces derniers temps.

-C'est bien dommage..., murmurait-il.

Plus rien ne l'intéressait ici. Se battre avec Zangetsu était devenu presque barbant et il se retrouvait à contempler stupidement les nuages difformes du monde intérieur, les bras derrière la tête, avec comme compagnie, si on pouvait appeler cela de la compagnie, un glaçon de service qui ne parlait pas et qui méditait dans son coin. Mais bordel, il s'ennuyait merde ! Il avait besoin d'action, une bonne dose de testostérone...

-... et quelqu'un pour me vider les couilles... Putain, j'suis en manque là !

Plus loin, la voix du vieil homme s'éleva à son encontre :

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, Shirosaki.

Shiro se redressa brusquement :

-Pourquoi je voudrai d'un rabat-joie comme toi ? En plus, t'es trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et surtout pour moi ! Moi, j'ai besoin de jeunesse, ou de mon roi, ou de sa putain de rousse, ou de sa putain de shinigami brune, ou-

Finalement, il s'arrêta dans sa liste en se rendant compte de ses mots. Un long sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. Zangetsu le remarqua, c'était de très mauvaise augure quand Shiro se mettait à sourire comme cela. Et comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé à ce moment précis, le décoloré reprit sa phrase d'une voix sadique :

-... ou d'un noble Kuchiki !

Cette fois, le zanpakuto crut que la fin du monde approchait avec lui à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Byakuya, justement, s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Il venait de sortir de table après que Rukia lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit suivie d'un « Nii-sama ». Quand il y pensait, Rukia se confiait plus souvent et s'ouvrait au manoir depuis quelques temps, permettant malheureusement à ses amies de l'association des femmes shinigami de s'installer dans une pièce secrète. Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il essayait de chasser ces femmes, elles revenaient toujours à la charge ! Mais vous trouvez ça normal que Yachiru se promène en trottinette dans les couloirs d'un manoir censé être calme et silencieux ? Byakuya ne voulait même pas se rappeler la tête de ses ainés quand ils avaient appris cette intrusion par une Yoruichi sortant d'un des tunnels souterrains.<p>

Tout pour dire quoi ? Ben, que notre noble Kuchiki menait une vie très très dure avec des folles pareilles. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ignorer la pagaille qu'il y avait eu dans ses appartements. Il était à peine revenu de sa division qu'il devait ranger sa chambre. « Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas à un domestique de le faire ? » diriez-vous. Et bien tout simplement parce que la domestique chargée du ménage était tombée malade depuis quelques jours, et parce que c'était tout simplement SA chambre, donc pas touche !

Qui avait dit qu'après l'effort, le réconfort ?

Byakuya était très fatigué par tout ce remue-ménage. Même si il était assis à longueur de journée à la capitainerie de la sixième division, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il avait dû user de ses dernières volontés et de beaucoup de patience pour ne pas s'effondrer devant Rukia. Non, sa fierté en prendrait un coup. Aussi il entra dans sa pièce privée en ayant l'intention s'allonger rapidement.

Seulement, un problème se posa immédiatement : il y avait quelqu'un sur son futon. Allongé serait plus précis, en position... eh ben en position osée. Traduction : une main soutenant la tête, le coude reposé sur le coussin, l'autre bras sur la hanche, une jambe fléchie et l'autre tendue. Une position dite de séduction mesdames et messieurs ! Byakuya ne le comprit pas au premier abord et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot car ses jambes à lui criaient leur fatigue.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Hollow ?

Un sourire s'étira du dit hollow.

-Pas de modestie avec moi, Kuchiki ! Appelle-moi juste Shiro comme tout le monde !

-Peu de gens connaissent ton nom, ou devrais-je dire ton pseudonyme.

Shiro agrandit son sourire. Il marquait un point sa petite proie. Si il voulait jouer, il en ferait parti.

-Tu es peut-être gagnant aux joutes vocales mais si on jouait à un autre jeux ? Une joute physique, ça te dit ?

Mais à quoi il faisait allusion l'autre ? Et Kuchiki qui souffrait le martyre en bas, il serra les poings pour tenir encore le coup.

Shirosaki fixa longuement l'ébène et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il allait bientôt goûter un plat exquis. Devant se trouvait un beau noble Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, vêtu d'un simple yukata blanc et un léger haori un peu plus foncé. Ses yeux se baladaient partout sur le corps de sa future victime, s'arrêtant quelques fois sur les longs cheveux noirs, sur le cou nu de toute traces, cette peau pâle presque lisse, et ses lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis bientôt quelques heures. Il se redressa lentement sur ses pieds et disparut en un instant.

Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à ça et repéra assez tard le reiatsu de Shiro derrière lui qui en profita pour attraper les bras du noble et les emprisonner derrière son dos. Le décoloré coulissa la porte d'un habile coup de pied, les laissant seuls dans la pièce sombre. Son sourire se fit plus large et ses yeux noirs plus perçants. Il passa sensuellement une de ses mains sur le cou du noble, la laissant glisser.

Le noble, malgré lui, eut des frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps entier. Il serra les dents. Cette minuscule décharge lui avait fait trembler ses jambes qui n'allaient plus tenir le coup très longtemps si l'autre continuait son petit jeu.

-Que cherches-tu à faire ?

La réponse chuchota à son oreille.

-Tu vas bientôt le deviner. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop faible pour te laisser aller, j'adore les proies qui se débattent pour leur survie !

Le hollow amena le brun vers le futon et voulut l'obliger à s'assoir quand soudain, les jambes du noble se dérobèrent sous lui.

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus de tenir debout. Dès que ses pieds avaient touché le tissu à terre, la fatigue l'avait gagné rien que d'avoir le futon sous lui.

Et ce détail, Shiro ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment et lança à Byakuya en agrippant ses cheveux et en l'obligeant à se mettre sur ses jambes. Sa proie ne semblait pas faire attention à la légère douleur qui le tiraillait du crâne.

-Oï, je ne veux pas d'un mec aussi mou que toi ! Ce serait pas amusant !

Et le brun de répliquer calmement mais avec assez d'impatience :

-Alors pourquoi ne pars-tu pas de suite ?

-Seulement, répondit le blanc, il y a un petit problème. Et ce petit problème, je veux que tu le règle sur le champ, toi et toi seul !

Alors sans attendre, Shiro tourna la tête de Byakuya assez violemment vers lui ce qui retournait automatiquement le reste du corps. Le noble était exactement à la taille qu'il voulait. Il desserra la ceinture de son hakama et fit sortir son membre gonflé à l'extrême. Il avait voulu se calmer en attendant le retour du brun dans la chambre mais finalement avait décidé de ne pas jouir de suite, pas avant que le spectacle ne commence.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ah, c'était donc ce genre de ''problème'' qu'avait le hollow. Mais pourquoi lui, ô grand Dieu ?

Il sentit une pression qui le faisait rapprocher du membre du décoloré, seulement voilà, il était hors de question qu'il ouvre ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa noble bouche. Shiro le vit bien et sourit encore plus si cela était possible. Il retira les longs cheveux ébènes pour l'obliger à se lever de nouveau et força un baiser. Sa langue entra facilement et dévora l'antre buccale de sa proie. Byakuya, lui, ne prenait pas parti de ce plaisir et mordit violemment la langue de Shiro qui s'écarta brusquement, le sang envahissant sa bouche.

Cependant, le brun ne s'attendait pas à retrouver ce sourire démoniaque présent sur le visage du hollow. Hollow qui le jeta sur le futon, face contre terre, tout en enlevant complètement sa ceinture et de la passer sous les bras du Kuchiki qui se débattait.

-Voilà ce qui me fait vraiment bander : la violence et le sang d'une étreinte charnelle ! Disait Shirosaki en passant et repassant le tissu autour des avant-bras de Byakuya.

Le noble s'arrêta de se débattre quand il sentit l'immobilité de ses membres. Il savait d'avance que s'il utilisait ses jambes, il laissait un libre accès à l'autre, mais d'un côté il pourrait lui en mettre une. Non, vaut mieux ne pas tenter le risque. Il savait aussi qu'en restant là sans rien faire...

Le décoloré contemplait mieux sa victime. Il le voyait réfléchir à toute allure malgré son masque d'impassibilité... qui ne serait plus si impassible que ça quand il aurait accompli ce qu'il convoitait. A califourchon sur le noble, qui était de dos, une main revenant se placer dans le cuir chevelu, l'autre commençait à se déplacer lentement sur la cheville. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du noble.

-T'es très sensible tu sais. Avoue que t'aimes ce touché !

Byakuya ne répondit pas à la provocation. En réalité, il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation. Il se trouvait entièrement à la merci de Shirosaki et ce dernier oserait lui faire... ça ?

Byakuya eut un nouveau frissonnement. La caresse allait et venait sur sa jambe droite, puis sur sa gauche. Il ferma ses yeux avec force pour oublier cette sensation horrible mais dut les rouvrir en sentant cette main remonter de plus en plus. Et, honte à lui, son corps réagissait à toutes ces caresses produites par la main d'un homme, ou du moins par un monstre de sexe masculin. Le brun se sentit rougir et fronçait encore plus les sourcils tout en serrant les dents. Non, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à son futur agresseur !

Shiro s'avança un peu, vers les cheveux du noble, faisant bien sentir son excitation contre les fesses de celui-ci. Il dégagea quelques mèches pour susurrer à l'oreille de Byakuya :

-Je le sens, ton corps. Quel délicieux appel à la luxure tu me fais...

Tout en parlant, il en profita pour lécher le lobe. Il cherchait par la même occasion à faire soupirer son beau brun mais ce dernier était vraiment tenace. Sa main remonta subitement pour peloter le postérieur du brun sous le kimono, les malaxant soigneusement et se régalant de son visage fermé. Le décoloré passa sa main sous le corps de sa proie et le fit se cambrer ce qui était une tâche assez difficile pour Byakuya car la force avait quitté ses jambes depuis qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position mais les rétractait aussitôt en sentant la partie intime de son anatomie être agrippé.

Byakuya, ne s'attendant pas à cela si vite, lâcha malgré lui un gémissement et le regrettait assez vite.

-Ah, glapissait le hollow, enfin un petit signal, je n'attendais que ça !

Immédiatement, la main se retira du membre du noble. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'autre et n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Shiro approcha son sexe de l'intimité très certainement vierge de Byakuya, sa tête dévoilant cette satisfaction longtemps contenue ainsi que de l'excitation. Mais au moment où il allait entrer en lui et enfin se satisfaire, une voix familière se fit entendre à la porte .

-Nii-sama, êtes-vous encore éveillé ?

La voix de Rukia Kuchiki. Le hollow de Ichigo avait complètement oublié cette écervelée de shinigami de la treizième et surtout la petite sœur adoptive du chef de clan. Son sourire avait disparu l'espace d'un instant pour revenir aussi vite. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Byakuya s'étonnait de la présence de sa sœur devant sa chambre. Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il était en parfaite position de faiblesse ? Et surtout pour quelle raison venait-elle le déranger ? D'une part, il voulait lui répondre de partir sans plus tarder mais d'autre part, ce serait comme entamer une discussion car il était censé dormir à cette heure-ci.

Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on le retournait sur le dos et une douleur indescriptible le poussait à vouloir crier. Le hollow venait de pénétrer violemment en lui. Tout son corps se crispa suite à l'intrusion. Seulement, au lieu d'attendre qu'il s'habitue à cette présence, Shiro bougea son bassin et imposa un rythme rapide. Chaque coups de buttoir que Byakuya recevait le fit serrer la couverture jusqu'à blanchissement des phalanges. Sa bouche était ouverte d'abord en un cri muet puis se refermait pour crisper la mâchoire tellement il se sentait être déchiré de l'intérieur. Shirosaki continua ses mouvements d'extérieur en intérieur, ou l'inverse, se fichant complètement de ce que pouvait ressentir sa victime et essayant de lui faire arracher des gémissements qui trahirait sa petite activité en présence de Rukia.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté des appartements du noble, Rukia Kuchiki hésitait à entrer ou à parler devant la porte. Elle ne savait pas si son frère dormait ou pas jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit laissait paraître de son éveil. Aussi continua-t-elle sur sa lancée :<p>

-Nii-sama, j'ai reçu un-

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient légèrement et se fronçaient aussitôt. A un moment, elle avait cru avoir entendu un gémissement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Un gémissement à peine audible mais assez pour reconnaître qu'il se passait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'intérieur, Byakuya souffrait le martyr. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'arracher à cette étreinte involontaire.<p>

-Arrêtes, soufflait-il entre ses dents.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit peur. Il avait constaté le silence qui avait suivi la demi-phrase de Rukia et ce détail le dérangeait beaucoup. A ce moment précis, le hollow s'était penché en avant pour mieux le pénétrer et redoubler les coups de reins. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser des tas de soupirs.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Susurrait le décoloré. Ce serait très dommage, j'ai fait un long voyage pour enfin assouvir mes désirs ! Ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de cette idiote que mon activité prendra fin.

Byakuya était intérieurement offusqué de l'insulte à l'intention de sa petite sœur. Extérieurement, la douleur le faisait grimacer. Shiro revint à l'attaque encore et encore et lui souffrait en silence bien qu'il aurait aimé pour une fois que Rukia lui sauve la vie.

Shiro n'en avait pas fini avec les belles phrases.

-Dis Kuchiki, tu crois qu'elle nous regarde ?

Le murmure du double d'Ichigo frappait le noble comme un coup de fouet. Les mouvements de bassin se firent plus lents et se renfoncèrent à la même lenteur pour mieux sentir le noble tressaillir. D'un geste, il ouvrit le kimono et il observa ce corps si fin en sueur.

-Si ça se trouve, elle te regarde être martyrisé. Elle doit se dire que finalement, il était temps que tu te mettes à ressentir une douleur bien forte, comme elle a dû avoir mal toutes ces années où vous viviez ensemble sous le même toit.

La main du blanc se déplaça sur la peau pâle du brun, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à croire que ce hollow ressasse les années passées à s'être occupé de Rukia. Quelque part, cela lui fit bien plus mal que ce qu'il sentait au bas de son dos. Et l'autre continuait sur sa lancée :

-Un beau frère glacial...

Son membre arrêta ses va-et-viens et restait enfoncé à l'extrême dans le corps étroit de son amant.

-... un chef de clan...

Sa main glissa vers un des boutons de chairs et il s'amusa un instant avec l'un d'eux tandis que Byakuya était en proie à ses fantômes.

-... un capitaine du Gotei 13...

La langue du décoloré alla lécher l'autre grain de chair, arrachant des soupirs nouveaux.

-... pour elle...

Un sourire s'épanouit tel un prédateur qui avait enfin trouvé le point faible de sa proie.

-... tu n'es qu'un sale type qui n'a fait que l'adopter, l'ignorer pendant cinquante ans, et au final, un frère de glace qui voulait son exécution !

Ce fut trop. Beaucoup trop pour le noble.

Il avait certes été froid envers Rukia ces cinquante dernières années mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait que faire pour l'occuper. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans le domaine du social, et étant fils unique, il ignorait le mot « soeur » ou « frère ». Le jour où on avait implanté le Hogyoku dans son âme, il s'était préparé au pire et cela avait été encore plus dur le jour de son exécution. Les images et les paroles d'Hisana refirent surface comme un boomerang.

-Hisana..., murmurait-il inconsciemment, le cœur en miette.

Shiro l'entendit très bien et s'apprêtait à lancée une pique quand il vit une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du noble ainsi que... quelques larmes qui pointaient aux coins. Il semblait que Byakuya ait le regard dans le vide, comme s'il ne voyait pas le visage du décoloré.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment puis arbora de nouveau son sourire sadique. Cette vision du noble chef de clan le rendait plus que jouissif au final.

-Tch ! Tu te souviens encore de ta première pute ? J'comprends pourquoi tu te trouve plus chaussure à ton pied, Kuchiki !

Sur ce, il réitéra ses mouvements en allant suçoter le cou du brun qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était anéanti par les paroles de Shirosaki et pourtant son corps éprouvait encore ce plaisir peu alléchant au rythme des coups de reins. Byakuya commença alors à pousser des gémissements qui devinrent de moins en moins silencieux. Shiro savoura cette victoire et accélérait ses coups de hanche jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour. Il se libéra avec un râle rauque à l'intérieur du corps chaud du noble qui jouissait entre leurs torses.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, surtout pour Byakuya qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues brûlantes. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Contrairement à ce que Shiro avait annoncé, il voulait essayer de prendre fin son deuil, celui d'Hisana, pour un meilleur avenir maintenant que Rukia et lui s'étaient à peu près réconciliés. Hisana n'avait pas été sa première « pute », personne ne l'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où lui-même l'était devenu. Oui, Hisana était peut-être sa femme, mais seulement par les liens du mariage, de son amour pour elle et non par l'acte au lit. Donc, techniquement, il n'avait jamais tenté sa première expérience.

Shirosaki se retira de l'antre du brun en soupirant de satisfaction. Il était enfin content d'avoir pu satisfaire ses désirs et pulsions sexuelles. Il n'aurait pas imaginé s'il avait pris Zangetsu, pour Ichigo, c'était une autre histoire. Mais là, il avait passé un moment très torride en compagnie de Byakuya.

Il délia les poignets de celui-ci afin de remettre sa ceinture. Des marques rouges arboraient maintenant la peau blanche mais cela, le décoloré s'en fichait. Il se leva en serrant une dernière fois son hakama et partit vers la porte donnant sur le jardin.

Avant de quitter enfin les appartements du noble, il lança :

-T'as été trop bon Kuchiki ! Je ferais bien un deuxième round si t'étais pas aussi faible !

Sur ce, il pratiqua le shunpo, laissant sa victime sur le futon défait, puant le sexe, le visage humide de gouttes larmoyants. Oui, il était faible en cet instant. Byakuya ramena ses mains à lui et contempla les traces comme marquées au fer rouge, avec beaucoup de dégoût et de mélancolie. Tremblotant légèrement, il approcha ses main contre lui et plia ses jambes.

Les dires de Shirosaki revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Finalement, il remercia cette faiblesse, il n'aurait pas tenu un « deuxième round » comme disait l'autre.

Il sentit un réiatsu poindre, une porte coulisser, des pas qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. La personne s'accroupit derrière son dos, ignorant la scène, et une main vint se poser sur son visage pour effacer une énième goutte salée.

-Rukia, murmurait Byakuya. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Nii-sama, répondit doucement la jeune sœur. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, mais de l'inquiétude.

Oui, Rukia s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère. Byakuya finit alors par fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Non, il avait son sommeil réparateur car Rukia était là pour lui. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais pour une fois, il avait besoin d'elle.

Une fois assurée que son frère soit endormi, Rukia sortit à pas lents de la pièce et referma le shoji sans un bruit. Une tempe apparut alors sur son front et une aura meurtrière émanait d'elle.

« Ichigo ! T'es mort ! » pensait-elle en mettant au point un plan de meurtre rempli de Chappy en tout genre.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin de cet OS, j'espère ne pas en décevoir plus d'un ! XP Je fais rarement des PWP mais bon, autant le faire plus souvent pour avoir l'habitude XD Je vais me mettre en chasse d'un autre couple que je publierai très certainement la semaine prochaine donc, vous êtes prévenus ! <strong>


End file.
